narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amenoishin
|image=Amenoishin State3.jpg |kanji=天威信 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amenoishin |literal english=Divine Dignity |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kisshoten, Osamu Otsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Amenoishin (天威信, Divine Dignity) is a massive humanoid created from the users essence, surrounding them in its energy, while being capable of supporting the user in a variety of ways. It is similar to the Uchiha Clan's Susanoo, and the predessesor to the Six Paths Avatar. Attributes Despite their rather surreal appearance, this is due to the energy used to manifest it. By giving the objects more precise form, it improves the functionality of the construct, while making it look less like a being of energy and more of an actual living creature. Unlike Susanoo, Amenoishin is an entity in itself that is controlled by the user, but can act on its own accord will tuned to the users intentions. Being composed of the users physical and spiritual essense, it is able to manifest the users bloodline(s) within itself, most notable manifesting dojutsu within its eyes. It achieves this by using the users Chakra and their connection to it as a base for this incredible feat. Once this is done, it is able to use techniques and abilities stemming from the user - seperately from the user, allowing for more versatility and increased power. It has been known to utilize the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, the Six Paths Sage Mode and even the Reiyuigon separate from Osamu, even being able to contribute to Dual Collaboration Techniques. Its uniqie ability to aid the user in this way makes it fundamentally different from the Susanoo and the Six Paths Avatar. It possesses the ability to fly, despite not possessing wings, a trait Kisshoten attributes to something... The unique Juinjutsu it developes across its body increases its abilities several fold while allowing the user to restrain whatever it comes into contact with, binding it. Development Just as certain techniques possess forms, so does Amenoishin. As it progresses, it gains attributes respective of its later forms. During his training with Kisui, Osamu began training blindly to hone his skills. After establishing a connection with the cosmos, Osamu began to seek self understanding and connection with his anscestors. This, combined with his various abilities, allowed him to meet with whom he conversed with and was eventually taught from them for over a year alongside Kisui. Indra would teach Osamu to utilize his ocular power to obtain the power he needed, which he would use to cause his avatar to undergo some changes, gaining form and even armor similar to that of Susanoo, while impowering it with his affinity, Lightning Release. Asura, being one to obtain friends along the way, taught Osamu about working to obtain the power he needed, which he would use to develop it even further, to where it would gain two additional heads alongside two extra sets of arms. With the two combined into one Osamu would develope a new power, the Amenoishin, a massive, ethereal humanoid with six arms, and three heads. After further training when his life was threatened at the hand of a foe, this would cause it to undergo yet another change, with it gaining a unique juinjutsu across its body while also gaining a floating disc behind its back, with various flames positioned on it. After combining his Six Paths Sage Mode with it, Osamu would go on to defeat his opponent, but not after a long, drawn out battle. Despite Osamu developing his Amenoishin, Kisshoten stated that the final form of Amenoishin looks and functions exactly as her own, hinting that Osamu possessed the hidden potential to develope it on his own the entire time. Amenoishin State0.jpg|Base form Amenoishin State1.jpg|First stage Amenoishin State2.jpg|Second form Amenoishin State3.jpg|Final form Amenoishin State4.jpg|Senjutsu influnce *Senjutsu Influence Under the influence of Osamu's Six Paths Sage Mode, Amenoishin gains a golden appearance, and Kisshoten's Rinnegan reflected within the eyes of its main head, while the Byakugan are reflected within the eyes of the other two. If needed, Osamu is able to fuse his dojutsu together and manifest them within the eyes of his Amenoishin. Because each head is actually linked to the body itself, they all gain the visual prowess of their each dojutsu while the visual capabilities are linked together and vastly enhanced. In this state, Amenoishin's durability increases to the point of being able to withstand attacks such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken even the Purgatory Stab, attacks known for their extreme cutting potential, suffering no noticable damage. With flowing through the body or with the activated, Amenoishin is able to manifest Truth-Seeking Balls of its own; when combined, the number doubles. The size of the Truth-Seeking Balls can be altered for any use. When Osamu needs a seperate Amenoishin to opperate alongside him at increased size he is able to manifest an Amenoishin attached to himself while the other is detached from him. Due to its ability to change size depending on the users will as well as its ability to operate as a seperate but connected entity, it can effectively double the users abilities while being just as effective at any size. Trivia *Despite it's classification as Ninjutsu, its true nature isn't Ninjutsu. Also See *Rinne Susanoo